


Not As It Seems XLII

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amusement Parks, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: For Valentione's Day, Emet-Selch takes the Warrior of Light on a date to an Amusement Park.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Not As It Seems Series [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Not As It Seems XLII

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends <3 I really hope you enjoy this one. It's been in the works for quite a while, actually, but I thought it would be perfect for Valentine's Day, so I held off for a bit.
> 
> Also there's a smol hint about a book I'll be reading here shortly. Let me know if you know what it is XD

The Ascian’s voice echoed through the halls of my house as he called my name, making me jump in surprise and ripping me right out of the book that I was reading. 

Well, rereading, actually, as the new one would be released within the next few days…

I clicked my tongue in frustration, dropping the hardcover back onto the desk I was sitting at, landing with a  _ thump _ . I had been in the middle of a  _ really _ intense part…

Gods,  _ why _ did I let him scare me  _ so often _ ?

“Hero?” He inquired upon hearing the noise, but I didn’t answer. “Is that you?”

I  _ knew _ that tone, I thought, raising a brow. He sounded...almost excited. Another adventure, perhaps?

I peered longingly down at the book once more before sighing and looking over my shoulder.

“Who else would it be?” I finally called back to him, then turned back to my desk, trying to  _ at least _ finish the page I was on before I gave him my full attention.

I heard quick footfalls on the stairs and a few seconds later, a squeal of hinges as he pushed open the bedroom door.

“I don’t know,” he huffed between breaths, his fast climb winding him somewhat. “Perhaps a wild animal scurried in from outside.” 

I nearly snorted as I flipped the page.

“If you say so.”

Emet-Selch was at my side in a moment, one hand on the back of my chair as he leaned forward and plucked the book from in front of me. 

“Hey!” I whined, quickly reaching for it. “Can’t you just let me-”

“Ah!” he chided, straightening, holding it up and out of my arm’s length as his eyes scanned the words. He clicked his tongue a few times in mock admonition. “Another fantastical romance, hm?  _ Faeries _ this time, too. Tell me, Warrior of Light, do you  _ ever  _ read anything else?”

I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest, cheeks heating up.

“I didn’t see you complaining the last time we read one together,” I reminded him. “Besides, it’s not  _ just _ a romance novel, you know. It has action in it too. A war.” He released a histrionic sigh and easily snapped the cover shut. I gaped at him, eyes widening in horror. 

“You didn’t even save-!”

“Come,” he ordered, cutting me off as he held his other hand out to me. He tossed the book behind him. I watched it’s trajectory until it landed on my bed, bouncing on top of the blanket a few times before finally resting. “I’ve chosen our next outing.”

“But-”

“I have  _ no _ doubt you’ll be able to find your spot again.” I pursed my lips, sitting back in the chair, refusing to take his hand.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“And if I said I didn’t want to go?” One side of his mouth tugged upward in a feline smirk that I wanted to smack right off of his face, but it was a grin that nonetheless lit excitement within me.  _ Every time _ .

“Then, my dearest Warrior,” he purred, his arm dropping to the back of the chair as he leaned in conspiratorially, lips brushing against my ear. “I would know that you were lying to me for the sake of being stubborn.”

A shiver coursed up my spine at his whispered words and the puff of air in my ear as he breathed a laugh. And with that simple action, heat began pooling in my core. 

Twelve, he  _ really _ knew which of my buttons to push, didn’t he?

I swallowed as he lifted one hand from the chair, and brushed it through a long lock of my hair before tucking it behind my ear. A quiet whimper escaped me as I closed my eyes, letting my head bob with his movement, my attention honing in on the feeling of his fingernails lightly scraping against my scalp. 

“And...what would you do about it if I  _ was _ ?” I inquired slowly, trying to keep my breathing even as he ran the tip of his nose along the curved shell or my ear before dragging it down the side of my neck. 

“What would you like me to do?” I clenched my thighs together, hands curling into fists as I white-knuckled the cushioned seat of the chair, the implication in his voice causing a sudden throb between my legs. I began leaning into his touch, nuzzling my cheek against his forehead as he placed a solitary kiss in the crook of my neck and-

He straightened again, leaving my side cold. I shivered once more, though this time from his sudden absence and my eyes flew open. He chuckled at the obvious bewilderment in my expression and I frowned, face flushing with embarrassment.

“Tease,” I muttered, sagging in my seat, releasing the tension that had been growing inside of me.

“Have no fear, my dear Warrior. There will be plenty of time for  _ that _ later,” he assured me. “But for now, it’s time to go.” With a disappointed click of my tongue, I dropped my head onto the back of the chair and peered up at him.

“Why?” He raised a brow, watching as I lifted an arm, my hand sliding under the material of his shirt. “When we could just…” I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth as my fingers came into contact with the smooth skin of his abdomen. His muscles contracted and he sucked in a sharp breath before grabbing my wrist.

“Your hand is  _ cold _ ,” he complained, removing it from his clothing. I huffed, jerking my arm from his grip. 

“ _ Maybe _ I just wanted to stay in today.”

“You mean to tell me,” the Ascian began, placing his hands on his hips, leaning over so his face was directly above mine. “That you’d rather spend your day cooped up inside rather than spend it out with  _ me _ ?” I pouted my lips. “I’m aware that it’s not  _ quite _ Valentione’s Day, but usually you’re practically vibrating-” 

_ Wait _ , I thought, my breath catching. I furrowed my brow as he continued to drone on. Was it really-

I counted the days in my head and my eyes widened. I had been so preoccupied with rereading that series of books before the new one would be released, I hadn’t even thought-

“My, my, hero,” he commented as he watched the realization spread across my face, the amusement thick in his voice. “Don’t tell me you’ve  _ forgotten _ about the  _ most important _ day for coup-”

“Of course I didn’t,” I lied, cutting him off. One side of his mouth curled upward in a knowing smile and I sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

He held his hand out to me again. I tilted my head to the side, studying it for a moment before I slid my fingers into his palm and rolled my eyes at the smug expression he bore.

I let Emet-Selch haul me out of the chair but, when I was on my feet, the grip he had on my hand tightened and he spun me around so my back was facing him. He stepped up behind me, both hands going to my hips. With a rough jerk backwards, he pulled me against him and I sucked in a sharp, surprised gasp. 

“We’ll deal with that  _ mouth _ later,” he breathed into my ear, threatening and intimate and exhilarating at the same time. My heart fluttered at the prospect, my whole body shuddering with excitement.

“Well then,” I replied, my voice low and hoarse. I cleared my throat, twining the fingers of one hand between his and twirling out of his grasp. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He hummed, his gaze inspecting me carefully before tugging me against him again. 

“I think you’ll still enjoy yourself,” he said, rubbing his nose against mine. “Despite anticipating what may come later.”

I giggled under my breath, standing on the tips of my toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away again. 

“Do you have an outfit for me?” The lopsided grin was confirmation enough as he raised an arm...and  _ snapped _ . 

I felt the familiar sensation of my clothes twisting and shifting around my body for a long moment before they finally settled against me.

I turned on my heel to inspect the outfit he had conjured for me in the full-length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. I wore an incredibly thin, button-down blouse with capped sleeves. The elongated ends were tied at my navel, leaving an exposed sliver of skin between its hem and the waistband of a pair of denim short pants. Beneath the shirt, I could see a black singlet cropped to the same length.

“Isn’t it a little chilly to be wearing this sort of clothing?” I asked. 

“Not where we’re going,” he explained. “It stays warm year round.” I nodded thoughtfully, eyes travelling down to examine the shoes.

Black canvas, laced high and tied just above my ankles. Gold embellishments on the sides and a buckle that fastened around the top.

“Sneakers,” he explained when he caught me staring at them. “Generally a shoe used in labor upon the Ninth, but good for walking.This style, however, is what they call  _ designer _ . Fashionable, I suppose, but still sturdy and supportive.”

I hummed as I tested them out, rolling back and forth from my toe to my heel, feeling the cushioned soles inside. 

“So we’re going to be on our feet, then?” He lifted a brow, a sly smile forming on his lips

“Perhaps.”

“A hike?” I guessed.

“No,” he answered with a chuckle. “Not in the sense you are thinking, but a good guess nonetheless.”

He snapped again, his usual imperial garb changing as well, replaced with something much more casual- shoes similar to mine, paired with long, loose shorts that were cut off just below his knees with large sack-like pockets lining the sides of his legs, and…

I rolled my eyes again.

A black t-shirt with the grey and red Garlean insignia printed onto the front. 

I gave him a pointed look and he shrugged one shoulder.

“First thing that came to my mind,” he insisted, reaching down to slip his fingers through mine. “Be grateful I didn’t give it to you, too.” I scoffed and shook my head incredulously as I heard the hum of a portal behind me. “Ready?” One side of his mouth tilted upward and I heaved a dramatic sigh out of my nose.

“I suppose,” I replied. “Though I still think I’d much rather stay home and see just  _ how _ you’d take care of-” He clicked his tongue a few times in faux admonishment, cutting me off. 

“Insatiable.” I gave him a coy smile.

“Perhaps I just find  _ you _ incredibly intoxicating,” I teased. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, hero, there is not.” He lifted our joined hands to his mouth. “Believe me when I say I’d enjoy nothing more than to give you what you desire…” He pressed a slow line of kisses from my knuckles to my wrist, his eyes never leaving mine as he nipped the tender skin over the vein. I felt heat spread along my cheeks. “But…” He paused, lowering my arm from his mouth. “Try as you might to convince me to go through with it, it will  _ still _ have to wait until later.” I groaned, dropping out joined hands to our sides as if they were a heavy sack of potatoes.

“Fine, fine,” I conceded. “I surrender. White flag.”

And with a mischievous grin, he pulled me into the void.

When we arrived on the other side, I quickly lifted my free hand to shield my eyes from the bright sun that was beating down on me. True to his word, the air was quite warm, though the humidity could use some work. I vaguely wondered if we were near a body of water.

When my eyes had adjusted, I peered around at our surroundings, and quickly came to understand Emet-Selch had dropped us in the middle of a large area full of empty cars. I recalled the time when he had taken me to see a movie- and there was a similar lot to this.

And from the looks of it, there were  _ a lot _ of people here. 

A ways ahead of us, a  _ giant _ castle snagged my attention- made of what looked like white brick and plaster, and tall towers with blue spires that sparkled in the daylight.

On either side of it, multiple structures could be seen poking out from above the trees, such as buildings and rock structures.

And-

I paused, listening closely. What was that  _ noise _ -

My stomach dropped.

_ Screaming _ .

I tensed, heart beginning to pound in my chest.

Someone was in trouble- 

I began reaching to my belt for my rapier, remembering after a split second that it was back at my house on another shard. Right.  _ Fists it is then _ , I decided, surging forward.

Good thing I’d had that training back on-

“Ah!” The Ascian quickly tightened his grip on my hand, forcing me to a fast halt. He spun me around to face him, his other arm wrapping around my waist. I shook my hand out of his and pushed against his chest.

“Let me go,” I insisted. “If someone’s in-”

“Calm down, Warrior of Light,” he commanded, holding me firmly against his body.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” I hissed, fighting to break free of his grasp. “I need to-” 

“Just-” He sighed. “Breathe.” I refused, my eyes narrowing in on him. He would prevent me from saving- “No one is in danger.”

“But the screaming-”

“ _ Breathe _ , hero,” he ordered again, gently shaking me. My jaw clenched, but finally, I sucked in a breath, but instead of exhaling, I held it as I glowered at him. He lifted his brows, waiting for me to do the obvious. He rolled his eyes when I didn’t. “Zodiark preserve me.  _ And out _ .” 

I pursed my lips, but exhaled through my nose. I could feel the panic begin to bleed out of me, my heart rate slowly returning to normal.

“Again.” 

At his direction, I took a few more slow breaths until he was satisfied that I was somewhat calm and he loosened his grip.

“Better?” I frowned.

“I guess.” He nodded.

“Look,” he said, releasing my waist and laying his hands on my shoulders. He turned me around again and leaned against my back, lifting one arm to point towards the tallest formation of boulders. 

I could  _ barely _ see it from where we stood, but it looked as if there was a boat sitting on its peak. A moment later, it tipped and hurtled down the hill, water splashing everywhere as it fell. More screaming ensued.

I tensed again, the sound igniting every single nerve ending in my body- whispering, pushing me to rush into the fray- 

I fought against my instincts as the trajectory of his finger changed to a large sign. There was a line of people standing at what I could assume was the entrance to...whatever this place was, not a single one of them reacting to the shrieking further in.

“Amusement Park,” he recited. 

“And that means?”

“Those screams you heard are not of fear, but  _ enjoyment _ .”

“I-” My brow furrowed. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I’ll show you.” The Ascian slid his fingers in between mine again. I hesitated at first, but nodded and let him lead me towards the gates. 

“Amusement parks on this shard are somewhat reminiscent of the Source’s holiday faires,” he continued, handing off two pieces of paper to the person standing in the booth, who returned two thin strips. Emet-Selch lifted our joined hands and wrapped one around my wrist, then his.

“Welcome,” the employee greeted. “Have a great time!” And with nothing but a nod of acknowledgement, the Ascian pulled me further inside.

“There are party games, souvenirs, and many different types of foods. But-” We paused in a big, open plaza, restaurants and bakeries lining the long street that led to the castle. There were multiple paved roads to the sides, each leading to different areas of the park, labelled with signs I couldn’t read. “What you saw over the trees- those are the  _ real _ attractions. They’re called  _ rides. _ Some of them are calm and relaxing, but some are built for  _ thrills _ .”

“Thrills?” I lifted a finger to my lips as I attempted to grasp the concept. “You mean people come here and take a spin on these... _ rides _ ...to get their blood pumping?”

“Precisely.” He snapped his fingers, then bent down to unfasten the button on one of the large pockets on his pants. I watched curiously as his hand dipped inside to grab whatever he’d conjured. “I thought that you might enjoy such a thing as well, given who you are.” When he stood upright again, he was holding an odd, blue container and motioned for me to take it.

“Sunscreen,” he explained, dropping the tube into my open palm. “It will guard your skin from getting burnt.” I raised a brow.

“Sun...screen,” I mimicked, turning it over in my hand before flipping open the attached lid. I squeezed a small amount of what seemed like lotion into my hand, it’s scent wafting up to my nose a moment later.

Light, pleasant.

“You-Did you  _ know _ this existed before our trip to the Mist?”

“Unfortunately not.” 

“So you came here to…” Realization crossed my mind and I looked back up at him. “Is this what you do all day when I’m not home? Where you go on the days that I’m working?” I asked, one side of my mouth tilting upward. “Go around to the shards and look for things you think I’d enjoy?”

“Do you really think that I would ever admit to such a thing, Warrior?” I hummed in thought and huffed a laugh.

“I suppose not.” I began rubbing the substance into the skin of my arm. “But you always seem prepared.” 

“I know a great many things, you know.”

“I  _ know _ that. You never let me forget it.” He took the container to use for himself. “But you  _ didn’t _ know about the sunscreen. And whenever we go someplace requiring a reservation, you seem to already have it. You  _ plan _ .” He chuckled, reaching between us to swipe his thumb across my cheek.

“How very observant of you.” I shrugged my shoulders as he closed the distance between us, spreading the lotion around my face. 

“Maybe I’m learning from you.” I held my hand out, palm up. He squeezed a small amount into my hand and closed his eyes so I could rub it into his skin. I couldn’t help but smile, recalling how he had vehemently refused to wear a hat for protection last time. Lesson learned, I supposed. 

“Perhaps you are.” 

When we had finished, he took a quick look around. When he was satisfied that no one was watching us, the tube disappeared from his hands. 

“Ah,” I said in understanding. “So it  _ is _ the magicless shard again. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that it’s your favorite.” He began turning away from me, holding his hand out for me to take.

“One could say that because this is the only world that is without magic,” he started as I slid my fingers between his. “That it’s rather fascinating to research the various things they manage to invent in its place.” I tilted my head thoughtfully and nodded.

“True,” I confirmed “Did you ever use anything from this shard when you were designing Garlemald?”

“Mm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “A few things were... _ inspired _ by machinery here, perhaps, though these days, this shard is much more advanced than it was when I was creating Garlemald.” When my face twisted in confusion, he breathed a laugh. “Remember, time here does not usually run parallel to the Source, and though lately its holidays have  _ seemed _ to line up rather well, it has more than likely been a year or two on this particular shard since we last celebrated Valentione’s Day.” He pulled on my arm as he started walking again. “Now, stay close, Warrior of Light. This place is rather large and it’s easy to get lost.” I clicked my tongue.

“I’m not  _ that _ directionally challenged, you know. I  _ am _ an adventurer.” He shot me a look over his shoulder that made me giggle and I quickly began following him.

For the first couple of hours, Emet-Selch led me around to the various  _ lands _ , as they called them. Each section of the park had a different theme- and that extended to everything. Food, dress, games, and rides. There were even several workers scattered around, dressed as different movie characters. They interacted mostly with the children whose parents had brought them, giving them hugs and signing little books they carried.

We stood in line for several rides, including the one I had seen from afar. 

He was right, too- I did enjoy those with high falls and fast movements. The futuristic  _ roller coaster _ , he had called it, was my favorite. It had made my heart beat at a frantic rhythm and immediately I understood why the attendees had been screaming. 

And now that I was able to listen closer, I could  _ hear _ the absence of true fear.

But after a while, my stomach was growling. 

"See anything you'd like to try, hero?" the Ascian asked me as we were browsing the different restaurants and food stands scattered around the park. 

"What  _ don't  _ I want to try?" I said, knowing my eyes were very obviously bigger than my stomach. He chuckled. “Why don’t we both choose one thing?”

He hummed as he considered my proposal.

“That sounds reasonable,” he said. “Though you will, without a doubt choose something sweet, so perhaps I should choose the main course?” I clicked my tongue.

“How do you know I’m not craving something salty today?” The incredulousness was clear in his eyes. My grin widened and I nodded.

“Fine,  _ you’re right _ ,” I conceded. “As always.” I wave him off. “Have it your way.”

He rolled his eyes, but instead of wandering off to find something that was satisfactory to him, he took my hand again and began examining the signs posted outside each restaurant or above each cart, menus for those who were deciding  _ exactly _ what they wanted before they ventured inside. 

Finally, he came to a halt. 

“Does this look alright?” He asked me and I raised a brow.

“When have you  _ ever _ asked me for my opinion?” I teased him. He shot me a look, so I shrugged my shoulders. “It’s  _ your _ choice. I trust you not to feed me anything disgusting.”

“Oh?” He chuckled, tugging me into the line with him. “Is that a challenge?”

“I don’t know, is it?” I asked, coyly. He hummed, examining me for a moment.

“Perhaps another time, hero. I am, admittedly, rather hungry as well.” I clicked my tongue a few times.

“Poor Ascian,” I cooed. “And your incessant mortal inconveniences.” He shoved me with his shoulder-harder than he had expected, I think. He looked surprised for a moment, but I laughed as I momentarily lost my balance and stumbled a few steps to the side. He still had a hold on my hand, however, and pulled me back to him. He released me from his grip, only to wrap his arm around my shoulders, tucking me into his side with a sigh. 

“Vexing,” he muttered, though I spied a twitch of his lips when I looked up at him. 

A few minutes later, when we were nearing the front of the line, he shooed me away to find a spot at one of the tables set up in the area. Many were already occupied, but I managed to snag a couple of seats at the end of a picnic table that only had two inhabitants. I spent my remaining time peering around to see if I could find a sweet dessert I would enjoy. 

He sat down across from me, two red-checkered food trays made of paper in his hands. He laid one in front of me and I inspected it thoroughly. The main course, which seemed to be some kind of golden bread on a wooden stick, was lying on top of a bed of sliced and fried potatoes- so thin that they were crunchy. He then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out four packets, but I couldn’t place what they were. 

“It’s called ketchup,” he said when he noticed my confusion. “A popular condiment. Similar to say, the mustard we have on the Source. I’ve seen it on many of my previous excursions here, but I have never given it a try.”

I watched as he tore open one of the red-colored packets and squeezed it into a corner of his tray.

“And this is…?” I inquired, copying his movements. 

“Your own powers of observation will suffice in this instance, I believe,” he said, folding his hands in front of him. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised a brow, but I finally yielded to him and lifted the stick from my plate. After hesitating for a moment, still unsure if he was tricking me or not, I bit into it and I was pleasantly surprised.

The outer shell had a slight crunch to it, but the inside was surprisingly soft, and filled with some kind of meat. The bread was a mix of sweet and salty- one I recognized immediately.

“Cornbread?” He hummed, a grin twitching on his lips. “But what’s on the inside?”

“They call it a  _ hot dog _ . It’s...similar to sausage, I suppose.” I raised a brow at the name, but he shrugged and he picked up his own food.

“So, this is what?” I began, trying not to laugh as I took another bite. “A corn...dog?” 

“Yes, actually.” I nearly choked on my food as he dipped the tip into the ketchup, but paused and looked up from his plate as I coughed a few times. “Alright hero?” I swallowed hard and nodded.

“Fine,” I rasped, quickly reaching for my water bottle. 

After watching me for a moment, he finally took a bite. His brows shot up as he chewed.

“Good?”

“Surprisingly. Tomato based, it seems, but much different than marinara. Tangy and sweet.”

With a shrug, I did the same as he did, though I cringed at the taste and he chuckled at the look on my face. 

When we had finished and disposed of our trays, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again as we took off, looking for dessert. 

“What looks good to you, my dearest Warrior?” I hummed, peering around as we made our way around again. My eyes landed on what looked like a hut, similar to those I would find on the islands of the Ruby Sea. Those walking away from it had cups full of a yellow-tinted ice cream, but smelled...tropical. Familiar, but not as a flavor of ice cream.

“This, actually,” I said, coming to a stop. I looked up at him for confirmation as his eyes scanned the menu. 

“Pineapple?”

“Ah!” I exclaimed. So  _ that’s _ why the smell was familiar. “Yes, I love pineapple.” He shrugged.

“Your choice.”

I chose the straight pineapple ice cream-  _ whips _ , as they called it. Emet-Selch decided on the one swirled with raspberry flavoring. 

When we received our cups, we moved off to the side so that someone else could order. I swiped the very tip of my frozen sweet with my spoon before putting it into my mouth. I closed my eyes, exhaling a content sigh through my nose.

“This is  _ perfect _ ,” I nearly moaned. “A perfect mix of cream and fruit.”

He hummed as he pulled his own utensil from his mouth.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Not bad at all, but it would be better suited to a cone, I think.” He turned away from the crowd of people and got in close to me, pressing me up against the side of the hut and away from prying eyes. He snapped the fingers of his free hand. Both of the paper cups were immediately replaced with a hard, crunchy pastry that looked as if it had been put into a waffle iron. 

“Edible bowls for ice cream on this world.” I nodded my understanding as he stepped away from me.

“Convenient,” I commented as he offered me his arm. I linked mine through his and we began walking down the street again.

We hadn’t gotten very far, however, before two rowdy men a few years younger than myself approached. We attempted to make a wide berth around them, but one shoved the other- and  _ right _ into the Ascian’s arm.

The treat in his hand was immediately smashed against his body. The cone cracked into many small pieces and, with the remaining ice cream, began sliding down his shirt. My eyes widened as we both stood in shock for a moment.

The person who had just bumped into him, whipped around, an apology on his lips. Emet-Selch’s lips curled down in a cringe as he wiped his palm on the material of his pants, then started brushing the mess from his shirt. 

“Oh, cool shirt, bro!” the man said suddenly, the apology completely forgotten as he marvelled at the Garlean insignia.

“Thanks,” Emet-Selch bit out, the comment irritating him further. “It’s from a video game.”

“Oh, awesome! Which one?”

The Ascian clicked his tongue in disgust and turned away from him, muttering something vitriolic about the inhabitants of the shard- about how they had no tact. I took a final look over my shoulder, both men who had been horsing around staring after us with dumbfounded expressions.

“Perhaps be a little more careful next time?” I suggested, then turned and quietly trailed after Emet-Selch as he brooded. A few moments later, an idea popped into my head and I quickly matched his pace, catching up to him in a few strides. 

“Why don’t we share mine?” I asked him, holding the rest of my treat out for him to see, only half-eaten. His eyes slid down to the ice cream, his steps slowing slight. Finally, he released a long/ steadying breath through his nose and pulled me off to the side, out of the way of the crowd. 

“No matter how quickly I lose faith in these broken things you call people, Warrior of Light,” he began softly, the frustration in his eyes cooling as he searched my face. “Your unwavering generosity always manages to bring that hope back to me.” My cheeks flushed.

“You’re-are you making fun of-”

“I’m not.” The sincerity in his voice startled me and I was momentarily taken aback by his words. He seemed to see the surprise in my expression, and  _ that _ lopsided grin appeared back on his lips. “Sharing it is.” 

He leaned down towards me, and I thought he meant to take a bite of the cone, so I raised it up for him. Instead, his face smashed right into the ice cream and we both froze. 

Hadn’t he meant-

Wasn’t he coming in for-

Oh,  _ Twelve _ .

My entire face burned hot and my eyes widened, realization washing over me that it  _ wasn’t _ the food he had wanted.

“Oh my Gods,” I breathed, quickly pulling the cone away to find his skin coated in the pastel yellow cream. “I am-I’m so-I didn’t-.” I began frantically fumbling over my words and he just chuckled, pulling a napkin out of his back pocket. 

“What ever am I to do with you, hero?”

I snatched the napkin from his fingers and handed him the cone, then got to work thoroughly cleaning his face off.

A short while later, we were traversing the many different rides, looking for any we had missed. I was hesitant at first, knowing that many of them moved fast- and we had just eaten, but he seemed confident enough that we wouldn’t get sick.

We  _ did _ manage to happen upon a single ride we hadn’t been on- it was off to the side, in the outskirts of the fantasy themed part of the park- giant teacups that you sat in as you were spun in fast circles around the track.

When the ride started, I took a quick look around at all the children screaming with delight as they turned the silver platform that was sticking out of the middle. Their cups seemed to spin faster than ours.

So, out of curiosity, I placed my hands on the cold metal and heaved. The Ascian watched me with a raised brow until we were both jerked to our left. A cry of surprise slipped out of me and he chuckled. When I had steadied myself, I looked across from me. He had already recovered and his hands were now placed on the plate, that familiar maniacal look glinting in his eyes. I immediately understood what he was about to do and had no more than a moment to brace myself as he began mercilessly spinning us around and around. 

I shrieked as the wind whipped my hair, joining the sounds of merriment that were floating around us. Even he was laughing, and my heart ached for a moment as I listened to him- clear...and happy. 

A sound I  _ never _ wanted to hear the end of.

When the ride was over however, we both stumbled out of the tea cup. The world was spinning and my head was light. I paused for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to go away. I felt his arm rest across my shoulders, and I had thought he meant he was ready to continue on- until he leaned heavily on me.

I looked up at him and my face fell. His eyes were focused on the ground, a dazed expression on his face as he wobbled against me. His face was pale- almost  _ green _ .

“I think,” he said slowly, then swallowed hard. “I may need to sit down.”

“Alright,” I said quickly, wrapping my arm around his back, peering across the walkways for an open bench. I motioned towards it with my head. “There.”

I helped him over and sat him down, then took a seat next to him. His eyes widened for a moment and I saw his stomach clench. 

“Why don’t-why don’t you lie down?” I suggested, motioning towards my lap. He didn’t argue for once, instead taking my advice and easing his head onto my thighs. I leaned over him to watch his face. “Deep breaths.”

His jaw clamped shut, but he breathed in through his nose, and released a shaky exhale. He repeated this motion a few more times before the greenish tint to his skin started to disappear. I nodded my head and sat back on the bench. He raised one arm, laying it over his eyes to shield them from the late-afternoon sun. 

We sat quietly for several minutes, my fingers brushing through the strands of his hair to hopefully help ease the unsteadiness.

“I am sorry, hero,” he finally sighed and I snorted.

“You?  _ Sorry? _ ”

“These mortal bodies…,” he mumbled, though his words trailed off as he inhaled deeply, his chest expanding. 

“Terribly inconvenient, hm?” He chuckled as he breathed out. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s not as if the day is ruined over a little stomach ache.”

“Surely you must have a stomach made of steel if I have been affected this badly.” I shrugged, a coy smile playing on my lips.

“Just goes to show that there are advantages to being an adventurer rather than a spoiled emperor.” He huffed.

“I  _ did _ fight on the front lines, I’ll have you know.”

“Ah,” I giggled. “ _ But _ how many years ago was that now?” I clicked my tongue in mock admonition. “Perhaps you’ve gone soft, Ascian.” He hummed, lowering his arm from his eyes to peer up at me. I raised a brow and leaned back over him, goading him to continue. 

Instead, he reached up and flicked my nose. I sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back in surprise.

“Maybe it’s  _ your _ fault I’ve gone soft.”

“Oh? And is that something that upsets you?” His lips twitched. 

“No, my sweet Warrior.” His eyes roamed across my face as he lifted his head closer to mine. “I can’t say that it does.” 

My smile softened as I searched the gold hue of his eyes, then leaned further to meet his lips.

A few moments later, I sat back again to let him rest for a while longer.

“So what’s...a video game?”

“Ah,” he started. “Another popular pastime on this shard.”

“How do you do it?” He hummed.

“Remind me when we get home. I think you’d enjoy it.” I breathed a laugh, dropping my head back against the metal, examining the fluffy clouds that passed by.

“You seem to be saying that a lot lately.”

“Am I wrong?”

“You aren’t,” I answered him. “It’s just…” I paused with a sigh, mind wandering to all of the time we had spent together. To all of the things he’d shown me, done for  _ me _ . To all the things he was  _ still _ willing to do.

A certain...wistful sentimentality settled over me.

I thought about who I had been before he came into my life and how I had never even taken these moments to just... _ be _ .

And I thought about what he was to me now and...what we were  _ together _ . How we had both changed and how far we had come since that night he had crept into my room.

I felt my heart clench in response.

“Hm?” I lifted my head again. 

“Truthfully, I...like being here with you, even if I pretend I don’t want to be. I enjoy these things that we do together. You’ve taught me to really live my life instead of letting my life live  _ me _ and...I don’t think I ever want it to stop.” His lips parted in surprise and he reached up to cradle my face. I felt tears forming in my eyes as his thumb stroked along my cheekbone. “And while I want to continue this journey and complete this mission laid at my feet, I  _ truly _ do want to find another way so we can both have what we want. And...I-” I huffed a shaky laugh. “I know I’m rambling-”

“I don’t mind,” he assured, quickly sitting up to face me. 

“And I don’t-I don’t  _ care _ what we have to do to convince my friends. I want you by my side.” I swallowed, roughly swiping a tear away as it fell. He gripped my face between both of his hands, forcing me to look at him. My chin trembled. 

“And for how long, hero, do you want me with you?” I searched his eyes, and I knew by the look on his face exactly what expression he beheld on mine. 

“Always.” His breath hitched. “I was not lying on Heavensturn. You mean... _ everything _ to me, Emet-Selch and I-I  _ can’t _ fathom a world without you in it.” He nodded his head and closed his eyes, leaning forward to press his forehead to mine, a sigh of relief escaping him. 

“I will endeavor to make sure that your wish comes true,” he whispered. I breathed an unsteady laugh, laying my hand over one of his. He raised his chin then, and claimed my lips for his own. 

Any passersby must have thought we were quite the sight, but I didn’t bother caring. We would never see them again, anyhow.

When we separated, I exhaled a steadying breath and began cleaning my face of any leftover tears.

“I suppose it’s my turn to apologize,” I sighed.

“Whatever for, hero?”

“I don’t know...what came over me. My feelings lately...I’m not usually so... _ sappy _ .” He hummed in understanding, learning forward again to place a slow kiss to my forehead.

“Never be sorry for the way that you feel. Even if your words continue to take me by surprise- even if it is each and every time, Warrior of Light, do not, for one moment, think that I do not want to hear them. Even if you cry your way through them...” He reached for one of my hands and placed my palm flat against his chest. The beat of his heart was steady, grounding. My hand balled in the material of his shirt. “I will store them here, and cherish them for eternity- just as I always have.”

I nodded my head, eyes burning with the threat of new tears.

“Happy Valentione’s Day, hero.” I huffed a laugh.

“You too,  _ Ascian _ .”

The rest of the day was spent playing the various games scattered around the park. They were  _ incredibly _ similar to the Moonfire Faire games I had convinced him to play the last two years, and ones that I ended up being quite good at.

We won a few prizes- most of them we gave to passing children, as seemed to be custom or us. The ones I wanted to keep, he sent through the void- when no one was looking, of course- and to my house on the Source. 

When the sun began to set, I noticed groups of people crowding the large courtyard outside the castle. 

“What’s this for?” I inquired as he led me closer. 

“The  _ finale _ ,” was the only hint he gave me as we sat on an empty bench near the back of the crowd. “I think you’ll find it  _ much _ more spectacular than back home.” I tilted my head in confusion, looking at him as I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t. Instead, he grinned at me and placed a finger over his lips, then wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me into his side. 

By the time the moon was high above, the stars twinkling in the deep blue sky, most of the people still left in the park had assembled, many sitting right on the ground in front of us. Light around the castle began turning on, the white outer walls glowing against the darkness.

I sat up as it snagged my attention and the crowd began growing quiet. 

Suddenly, something shot into the sky. My eyes followed it until it exploded in the shape of a heart.

Then another. 

And another.

_ Fireworks _ , I realized.

The whole sky lit up with red and orange and pink, in the shape of flowers and hearts in honor of their Valentine’s Day.

The show  _ was _ magnificent, I had to admit. The technological advances here compared to the Source...they were indeed as fascinating as he said. 

I looked over my shoulder at Emet-Selch, who seemed enraptured as well. I smiled at the look on his face, mesmerized but content. When he realized I was watching him however, his gaze slid to mine.

“Why are you watching me and not the show?”

My mouth widened into a grin so wide my teeth showed and I twisted toward him fully. 

“Maybe…,” I started, leaning into him, bringing my lips close to his. He released a steady breath against them. “Maybe I just like seeing that look on your face.”

His face shifted, mouth curling into a smirk and pushed forward, pressing his lips to me. I sucked in a sharp breath at his suddenness, but hummed and began reciprocating, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers twining into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

The kiss was slow, and sweet...until it wasn’t. My mouth moved against his quicker and quicker, the feeling I’d had earlier sparking inside of me again. I had put my want for him aside earlier, but now, after the day we’d had and the confessions we’d admitted-

He pulled me into his lap, holding me close to him, the warmth of his body seeping into me and suddenly, I was happy that he’d opted to sit in the very back. 

Or had this been by design all along? 

While everyone’s eyes were on the show…

Of course.

“Home,” I breathed against his mouth. He nodded in agreement, barely perceptible as his hands slid under me. 

Without breaking away from me, he stood with me in his arms. I felt his aether move around him, a portal opening next to us. And without the crowd any wiser, he stepped through and back onto the Source.

Right into my bedroom.

He set me down onto the bed, and pulled back, the look in his eyes now hungry as they roved my face...and further. 

He pulled the shirt over his head.

“Now, Warrior of Light…,” Emet-Selch cooed, that infuriating feline smile returning as he leaned down over me, hands resting on the mattress on either side of my head. “About that mouth of yours…”

I grinned, throwing my arms around his neck as he returned his mouth to mine. After a moment, he tore his lips away, leaving a trail of kisses and nips down the line of my throat. A shiver ran up my spine.

“That’s right, Ascian,” I purred between quiet moans. “Punish me.”


End file.
